Three of a Kind
by ghostworld
Summary: AU. The Mars family moves to Neptune, California... Eli is Veronica’s and Duncan’s brother. What chaos will endure? Neptune will never be the same again. Many sparks will fly! LoVe MaDi LiWe DuMe Chapter 3 finally up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey, guys this little idea occurred to me this morning and I just had to write it.

Prologue

"Did I just enter the twilight zone?" There standing in front of him stood a brunette with red highlights.

She shot him dagger eyes.

He chuckled, "Don't people who usually wear that are cheerful?"

She smacked him on the shoulder, "Shut up, Logan. I lost a bet."

"Mackie, say it isn't so." Logan looked at her amused, "Dick, finally beat you in 'Call of Duty 4?'"

"Can we change the subject, please?" She asked desperately.

"For what it's worth, you look gorgeous." He smiled at her.

Mac blushed slightly.

Logan and Mac were talking out in the quad before school started about their weekends.

"Hello beautiful." The tall blonde whispered into her ear before slightly squeezing her behind.

"Dick!" Mac yelped while turning many different shades of red.

Dick smirked at her.

"I think I'm about to loose my breakfast." Logan said hugging his stomach.

"Shut it!" Both warned in unison.

"Hey! What's all the commotion about? Oh!" He turned to look at Mac surprise evident on his face. "Mac, you lost the bet, huh?"

Mac pouted, "Wallace, this sucks!"

"Not from where I'm standing." Dick waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

This time Mac turned beet red.

"Mac! You look stunning! If you change your mind, there's still an opening left in the squad."

"Meg, for the last time I'm really not interested. The only reason I'm wearing this is because I lost the bet." Mac simply stated.

Dick put his arms around Mac and Meg, "Ladies, how about I walk you guys to class?"

They all began to walk inside when the bell rang.

English class.

Mrs. O'Neil began her lecture on poetry.

Everyone's attention turned to the door when it opened revealing a tiny blonde. She had shoulder length hair, black 'Beatles' fitted tee, jeans, and converse.

She approached the teacher cautiously, "Hi." She bit her bottom lip, "I'm new." She finished handing Mrs. O'Neil her schedule.

Mrs. O'Neil looked at the schedule for a second before handing it back to her and responded, "Welcome Miss Mars. Why don't you have a sit over there next to Miss Mackenzie. She'll put you up to date."

The girl quietly walked over to her seat.

"My name is Cindy but everyone calls me Mac." The girl said extending her hand.

"Veronica Mars." She said shaking it.

Mac scooted her desk closer to her, "Here, we can share."

Science Class.

The tables were all designed to sit four people making it easier for students to work together.

Dick, Wallace, and Logan all shared a table; it was the only one with an empty chair.

A tall blue eyed guy walked in handing his schedule to Mr. Wu the science teacher.

"Have a seat with those three over there and start taking notes." Mr. Wu ordered pointing at Dick, Wallace, and Logan.

"What's your name?" Logan asked.

The guy turned to look at him, "Duncan."

Outside in the hall.

The voluptuous blonde was running late to class, "Damn Celeste! And her stupid breakfast meetings!"

"You know, if people hear you talking to yourself they are going to think you are crazy?" She jumped.

She turned around startled, "Don't ever do that again!"

He looked at her smirk in place.

"Argh! Sorry, she just gets under my skin." She yelled frustrated.

"Don't worry about it. How about you show me where room seventeen is?"

"That I can do. Guess what? Today, is your lucky day that's exactly where I'm headed. I haven't seen you around here before." She stated playfully.

"That would be because I'm new."

"Do you have a name?"

"Eli. Yours?"

"Lilly."

TBC…

Let me know what you thought! Insights? Review!


	2. Chapter 1: Family Ties

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry, for the delay, but I have been super busy with school and work. I apologize for all grammatical. No beta. I really hope you guys all enjoys this…

Chapter 1:

Logan was already sitting outside waiting for the rest of his friends to join him for lunch.

Madison and Shelly were gossiping as they approached him, "Did you here about the new students in school?"

"Yeah, one of the guys is a total hottie. I heard the other shorter guy has been to jail for grand theft auto." Shelly screeched. "Oh-my-God! And that girl…"

"I know! Did you see her clothes? She probably shops at thrift store or something. She is _so_ conceited. I can't stand her." Madison looked at Logan, "You'll see what I mean when you see her."

Logan rolled his eyes at them, "If you girls haven't remembered you sit over there with the rest of your worthless posse. Now move!"

Mac and Meg were approaching the table when Madison and Shelly were leaving.

"Meg, don't forget to burn that outfit when she takes it off. You never know what you might catch." Bite out Madison.

Mac looked at her innocently, "Look, what we have here, Queen bitch!"

Madison was about to slap her but was stopped by Lilly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You touch my friend and you will regret it. Now, why don't you turn around and go back to that table right over there."

"Let's go Shelly! They aren't worth my time." Scoffed Madison as she stormed off.

"Lilly…" Mac fluttered her eyelashes, "my hero."

Logan, Meg, and Lilly laughed.

"Hey! Why are you wearing that?" Lilly asked.

"She lost a bet." Answered Meg.

"I can't believe Dick finally beat you." Lilly laughed.

"Anyways, why were you late today?"

"Celeste planned a breakfast meeting for daddy dearest." She rolled her eyes. "For once, I was happy to be late."

"Why is that?" Asked Meg.

"I met a boy." Lilly's eyes lit up.

Logan looked at her smirk in place, "What else is new?"

Lilly got one of Mac's fries and threw it at him, "Shut up! He's different."

This time they all laughed except Lilly, "Hey!" She pouted.

"Sorry, Lil, but to you all the boys are different." Mac added.

"That's not true!" She protested.

"You're kidding, right?" Meg asked incredulously.

Lilly was about to state her case when she was interrupted by Wallace, "It's true."

Lilly huffed indignantly. "Whatever."

Dick oblivious to the talk they were having before he got there; sat down next to Mac and began eating her fries, "Did you guys hear the latest news?"

Mac playful slapped Dick's hand preventing him from getting another one of her fries, "What?" She asked as put a fry in her mouth.

"Ow!" Dick pouted, "So, not cool, Mackie. Anyways, Madison got totally humiliated in gym this morning." He finished looking over at her and laughing.

"By who?" Asked Meg.

Dick shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Veronica." Stated Wallace very proudly.

"Veronica?" Asked Logan quirking an eyebrow in interest.

Wallace motioned towards the table across from them.

Across their table sat a lonely petite blonde, poking her lunch with her fork, staring at it with a wrinkled nose.

Logan followed everyone's gaze, his jaw dropped when he saw her; she was breath-takingly-beautiful. "Wow."

Mac looked over at him; she leaned over, and ran a hand under his chin causing Logan to look at her dumbfounded.

"What was that about?" He asked even more confused when she wiped her hand on his shoulder.

"I was afraid that if I didn't wipe the drool off your chin it would end up on my fries" She said laughing at a pouting Logan.

Everyone else burst out into laughter.

"So, anyways, what exactly happened in gym?" Asked Dick when everyone stopped laughing.

Wallace sat straight, "Oh, man! You guys missed quite the show."

"Just tell us already!" Suggested Lilly.

"I was trying to. Okay, Coach, wanted the girls to have a volleyball scrimmage game while all the guys played basketball in the other court. Madison began complaining that she didn't want Veronica in her team because she was too short and not of her socioeconomic status. Coach ignored Madison's request to change Veronica into a different team. Every time, Veronica served the ball it 'accidentally' ended up hitting Madison on the head."

"That's what the great fuzz was about?" Inquired Mac.

Wallace shook his head, "I wasn't done. Madison tried telling Coach she was hitting her on purpose, but Veronica would very innocently reply that she had never played before. Coach told Madison to stoop whinnying and to get back in the game. Well, when Coach went into the office to take a phone call, Madison called Veronica trailer trash and that she should go back to where she came from."

"She did what?" Meg asked stunned but not surprised.

"Instead of Veronica, pulling back or walking away, she went right up to Madison and asked her to repeat herself. Madison almost did."

"Almost?" Dick cut in.

"Let me finish!" Wallace rolled his eyes. "Veronica punched her causing Madison to fall flat on her ass. Veronica then told Madison that the only trailer trash there was her. When Coach came back out he saw Madison trying to pull Veronica from the arm to slap her. Needless to say Madison has detention for the rest of the week."

Logan looked over at Veronica in awe; he was amazed by the fact that someone so beautiful could also be so spunky.

Just then Duncan came out and sat next to her. Unconsciously, Logan's jaw and fists clenched.

Mac followed Logan's gaze while the others continued to talk about their new classes. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it slightly before abruptly doing a double-take, "Am I seeing double?"

Logan carefully studied the two, "Not sure, but there's only one way to find out. Be right back."

Mac nodded her head in agreement and saw her friend walk up to Veronica; the girl she had met in class that morning. 'Those two would be great together.'

Logan walked up to his friend, "Hey man, me and my friends were wondering if you'd like to join us at our table for lunch."

Duncan looked over at the petite blonde, "What do you say?" Veronica bit her lip nervously. He then looked up at Logan, "Is there room for three?"

Logan looked back at the table and responded, "The more the merrier."

"We'll be right over."

"Okay."

Duncan helped Veronica pack up her things and both made their way towards Duncan's new acquaintance.

As they approached the table, Lilly waved someone else over to join them.

"Hey." Everyone in the table said looking up at their two newest guests.

Logan stood up and offered his seat to Veronica who took it gratefully. Duncan sat next to Meg.

"This is Duncan. And this is?" He said gesturing to Veronica.

"I'm Veronica, Duncan's twin sister."

Lilly's smile grew wider as her new friend made his way to her, "And I'm Eli, their brother." He said pointing at Duncan and Veronica.

TBC…

**A special to thanks to everyone who reviewed and those of you reading:**

**Vmarslovahhh18:** Ding, ding, ding! You get a cookie. Veronica and Duncan are fraternal twins and Eli is their brother. I'm glad you like this. I'm sure you won't be disappointed with the pairings… Thanks for commenting!

**Xosummerxo:** Thanks for commenting!

**Bella:** Those three are new to Neptune. You get a cookie! I'm really glad you found the beginning very funny. Thank you for commenting!

**Outtahere6:** I'm glad you like it. Thanks for commenting!

**Crazy-kiracat39: **I'm glad you found this interesting. I hope the length of this chapter is better than the teaser of the prologue. Thanks for commenting!

**Isilady:** I'm glad you thought this was fun. Thanks for commenting!

**.SoDa.Pop9:** Glad you love it. Thanks for commenting!

**Iluvvm:** I'm really glad you thought this was exciting. Veronica and Duncan do know each other (they are twins), but they just met Lilly. Thanks for commenting!

**Jacedes:** I'm glad you liked the preview. No, Lilly and Duncan are not related. I'm a LoVe shipper. Thanks for commenting!

**Jenn6891:** I'm sorry; I hate it when that happens, when your curiosity is killing you. You were right they are siblings. You get a cookie! Thanks for commenting!

**BrCGirl:** I'm glad you like it. You are not going to be disappointed about the pairing you have in mind and about the friendships… Thanks for commenting!

**Thank you all for reviewing! You guys all ROCK!! Remember you guys are my inspiration to continue and writing faster. **

**Don't forget to share you insights or thoughts about this chapter! I'm always open to ideas and suggestions. Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, I am super duper sorry for the delay on this chapter, life happened… But I'm back and ready to update more frequently. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…! I grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Everyone did a double take between all three siblings; Veronica, Duncan, and Eli. Something was obviously wrong with that picture Eli didn't look a thing like them. How was it remotely possible that those three were related?

Everyone's attention moved from the three siblings to Lilly who was the first one to break the awkward silence and staring, "Brother?" She questioned.

As if on queue everyone immediately turned their heads back to the people in question awaiting their answer anxiously.

Eli nodded his head 'yes.' At the same time, Duncan shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal, and Veronica answered, "Yeah, he is our brother." Her tone was defensive and protective daring anyone to question them about it.

Logan sensing that the tension was quickly rising decided it was best to deflect all the questions that would soon begin to flood out oh his friends. He felt it would be in everyone's best interest to change the subject. "Where are you guys from originally?"

Veronica smiled thankfully at Logan for changing the subject. "We are from the Bronx."

"Wow! How exciting!" Squealed Meg. "I bet you have some pretty interesting stories to tell."

Wallace looked over at his overly peppy friend before turning over to Veronica, "How and when did you learn to spike like that?"

Duncan smiled, "Veronica is very good at volleyball. She used to be captain of our team back East. She was also really into theatre and chief editor of the school paper." He stated very proudly.

"You are the one to talk." Veronica scoffed at her twin, "Class president, captain of the debate team, and soccer captain." She threw a fry at him.

Weevil laughed at his siblings.

Veronica and Duncan both glared at him playfully, "Football quarterback, auto shop king, defender of geeks, and-" She said teasingly.

"Stop! Stop you are making me blush."

Everyone at the table was blown away by what they had just witnessed. It was obvious that those three people standing before them were all very different, but seemed to have an unbreakable bond.

Eli appeared to be tough, a bit of a smartass, and straight forward. There was a lot more to him than met the eye.

Maybe that was why Lilly seemed to be attracted to him.

Duncan was shy, smart, and cute.

At least, Meg couldn't take her eyes off those beautiful eyes of his.

Veronica was different. She possessed this charm, this pull to her, and this intensity that could only be matched by one similar. She was spunky, over protective, witty, very smart, and beautiful.

Logan was a goner the instant he set eyes on her.

Mac noticed how her best friend Logan couldn't keep his eyes off of Veronica and came up with a quick plan, "So, I was thinking since you guys are new in town we could all show you around.

How about we go to the beach today after school? Or to my house to use the pool?"

Veronica looked at her a bit skeptically, "I'm not sure if we can." She looked down at her hands.

"Why not?" Asked Mac sounding a bit disappointed.

"We still have a lot of unpacking to do, not to mention homework, and we've never really missed dinner with dad." Veronica gave her an apologetic smile.

Mac nodded, "Don't worr-"

"Excuse." Announced Duncan getting up from him seat. He stood up to answer his phone that had been vibrating in his pocket, "Hello."

"Hey son, how's school going? Have you guys made any friends yet?" Inquired his father.

"It's going well. We actually have made some new friends. They invited us to go out today after school, but Veronica said we couldn't because we needed to finish unpacking, homework, and dinner." He stated a bit frustrated by his sister's response.

"That's actually why I was calling, dinner; I have to stay here at work to finish putting some things in order. You guys should go hang out with your new friends. Have a great time. Remember don't be home too late because it is a school night after all. I shouldn't get home too late either. Behave and watch after your sister."

"Sure thing dad."

"I'll see you later tonight."

"Bye."

Duncan walked back to the table, "V, Eli, it was dad, he said we could go ahead and hang out, but that he wanted us home early because it is a school night." He looked over at Veronica, "He had to work late."

Veronica nodded her head in understanding.

"It's a plan then. After school we will all head out to Mac's house." Lilly piped in.

After school.

Veronica met her brothers at their LeBaron, "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yup, Mac is right over there." Veronica looked over at Duncan quizzically, who was pointing towards Mac.

Eli chuckled; Duncan could be a bit out of it sometimes, "She told us to follow her to her house." He added.

"Gotcha."

The drive to Mac's house went by very quickly since it was close to school.

"Wow!" Duncan said stunned by the size of the house.

"This is huge!" Agreed Eli. "Wonder how many people live here?"

"Four." affirmed Mac as she approached them. "Both of my parents, my sister Lauren, and I."

"Nice." declared Veronica.

They all walked inside and received a warm welcome by Mac's mother and sister Lauren; they even gave them a tour of the estate. "

Logan got there a couple of minutes afterwards with bag full of extra clothes, "You guys ready to go for a swim?" He asked entering the entertainment room.

In the meantime, they watched _The Breakfast Club_, waiting until the rest of the guests arrived.

Mac looked up at her friend, who was already changed into a pair of green board shorts, and a black t-shirt, "Nope, we need to go change." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, I brought a couple of extra trunks, if you guys want to use them?" Logan offered, looking over at Eli and Duncan.

Eli and Duncan replied in unison, "Thanks."

The boys headed to the pool house to get changed while the girls went to Mac's room.

Mac grabbed Veronica's hand and pulled her upstairs, "I think this one will fit you perfectly." Mac handed Veronica a turquoise two-piece bikini. "Try it on."

Veronica grabbed the two- piece vintage bikini and headed towards the bathroom down the hall.

Mac stayed in her room and changed into her swim wear. The top was a beautiful violet that tied around the neck and the little black shorts.

The boys were already outside in the pool swimming around.

"We're here." Chimed Lilly as she stepped outside to the patio. Meg, Dick, and Wallace walked in right behind her.

"We brought food." Wallace said pacing the boxes of pizza on the patio table.

"And drinks." Dick added carrying in a couple of bags.

Duncan was wearing a pair of blue shorts, Eli a pair of red, Dick a pair of black, and Wallace a pair of orange.

Meg sported a one-piece blue swimsuit.

Lilly sported a scarlet red two-piece bikini that left little to the imagination.

"Where are Mackie and Ronnie?" Dick asked before diving into the pool.

"They went upstairs to get changed." Responded Logan.

"What's taken them so long?" Questioned Meg.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Lilly said determinedly.

Mac kept knocking on the bathroom door, "Veronica, come on, come out already."

"I can't come out in this." Veronica wrapped a towel around herself and sat down on the edge of the tub. "I won't."

Veronica always appeared to be very confident, but underneath that tough exterior she was just like every other girl; self-conscious about her image.

"Mac, what is taking you guys …" Lilly yelled as she walked up the stairs towards Mac's bedroom. She stopped when she saw Mac leaning against the bathroom door clearly frustrated. "…long? What's wrong?"

Mac sighed, "She won't come out of the restroom." She answered finally turning around to look at her friend.

"I'll fix this." Lilly walked over to the door, "Veronica Mars, get your behind out here this instance or I will get one of the guys to break this door open." She warned.

Veronica quickly unlocked the door, but debated whether or not to step outside.

Mac turned the knob and opened the door, "Why didn't you want to come outside?"

Veronica held on to the towel tighter around her body, "…" she looked down at her feet refusing to look at either girl in the eyes.

It dawned on Lilly, "Let's see it." It wasn't a request.

Veronica looked up at her evidently uncertain.

"It will be fine." Assured Mac placing a hand on her back. "Look at it this way, the faster you come out the quicker we can head down stairs and eat pizza. Otherwise, Wallace and Dick will finish it."

Veronica's eyes lit up at the mention of food and without a second thought she instantaneously dropped the towel to the floor.

"This is what you've been trying to hide?" Veronica looked down, "Don't, you look fa-bu-lous!" Lilly was shocked. In her opinion, Veronica looked beautiful, very hot indeed, and perfectly capable of turning any guys head.

Mac grabbed her arm, "Come on, let's go before the food is gone." They all walked downstairs.

"Whaf-toof-you- fuys- so-fong?" Asked Wallace with a full mouth.

"I couldn't find one of my sandals." Replied Mac. "Where's Logan?"

Dick pointed towards the pool house, "He's over there." He gave her a genuine smirk, "You look beautiful Mackie." He told her only loud enough for her to hear, as he grabbed a slice of pizza and went over to Duncan and Eli.

Everyone sat down on the edge of the pool finishing up their slices of pizzas. Veronica had gone back inside to use the lady's room.

"I have fabulous idea." Stated Lilly.

Eli quirked an eyebrow.

"Why did I just get chills?" Meg said rubbing her arms.

Duncan looked over at Lilly skeptically.

"What is it Lil?" Encouraged Dick.

With a mischievous smile she answered, "I was thinking we should play a game."

Mac looked over at her, "What game?" not sounding too convinced.

"Truth or dare." She responded rubbing her hands emphasis.

TBC…

**A special thanks to everyone reading the fic and those who are reviewing (you all get Logan or Dick life size cookies, depends on your preference):**

**Beccakell13:** I'm really glad you like that Eli is related to them. I was a bit skeptical about that to be honest with you. I wasn't sure if you guys would like the idea. Thanks for commenting!

**Jenn6891:** I never liked Madison. Needless to say that I really enjoyed writing that part. Lol. So, I'm really glad you enjoyed it as well. I'm also very happy to hear you love this story. Thanks for commenting!

**Lifesblacksheep:** There will be more Madison humiliation in stored… I'm glad you enjoyed that part. Thanks for commenting!

**Vmarslovahhh18:** Yay! I always felt Veronica was an action figure type of girl. So, I really enjoy writing parts in my fics where she gets to kick some booty. I'm glad you like the friendships forming. There will plenty more to come… Thanks for commenting!

**Comeonrichard:** I'm really excited to hear you love this story and that you are a big fan. Thanks for commenting!

**Xosummerxo: **Glad you like it. Thanks for commenting!

**Jacedes:** There will a lot more LoVe in the next chapter guaranteed. I'm glad that you liked his reaction to her. You have a great point about Eli. The unasked questions about his paternity or his relation to them will be answered in a couple of chapters. Thanks for commenting!

**Iluvvm:** I'm glad you like that Eli is their brother and that you love the story. Thanks for commenting!

**Thank you all for reviewing! You guys all ROCK!!**

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Or ideas? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, here's another installment. As promised it's longer than usual chapters. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…? All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Sorry. Hope you enjoy!

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Y****ou all get a Logan or Dick life size cookie, depending on your preference. ****Thank you all for reviewing! You guys ROCK!!**

**Chapter 3:**

"Let's see, who will go first?" Lilly said looking around the circle of friends.

Veronica walked back to the pool deck, "Hey, where's the cheese pizza?" She asked going looking through all the boxes.

"We have a volunteer." Lilly approached Veronica, "Ronica, truth or dare?"

Veronica looked over at her suspiciously, she quirked an eyebrow, and responded, "Dare."

Mac, Dick, Wallace, Meg, and Logan were accustomed to Lilly's games. Therefore, knew better than to say dare when playing against the Kane heir.

"Doh!" Yelled Dick.

"You shouldn't have said that." Added Wallace.

"I can't watch." Shrieked Meg, already covering her eyes with both of her hands.

Lilly smirked, "I dare you to go into the pool house, ask Logan to borrow, his shell necklace, but you can't tell him why. He has to do it willingly."

"That is so not cool, Lil." Said Dick, taking another bit out of his pizza.

"Veronica has never backed down from a dare." Stated Duncan.

"Actually, back home, she was the one to watch out for." Weevil chuckled.

"That's it?" Inquired the petite blonde.

"Uh huh." Lilly pointed towards the pool house, "What are you waiting for missy? Get to work."

Veronica walked confidently towards the pool house and went in.

"Logan is never going to give her that necklace willingly." Stated Lilly happily clasping her hands in victory.

That necklace meant too much to Logan.

"Why not?" Asked Duncan curiously.

"It was a present from his grandmother. She gave it to him when he was five years old. The day he had his first surfing lesson." Mac answered softly. "She told him, he would look more like the real thing."

"V, can do it." Affirmed Weevil positively. "Besides, what makes you think she won't?"

Meg laughed, remembering the day, "Last year, at Lilly's b-day bash, we played truth or dare, and Dick asked Lilly to get Logan to lend her the necklace-"

"Except Lilly was supposed to wear it." Dick cut in.

"Logan refused to even let her touch it and Lilly can be very persuasive when she wants to." Wallace added in.

"Yeah, well, Logan is really stubborn." Lilly said defensively.

They all laughed at her.

"I'm guessing you didn't get it." Weevil said rubbing her back soothingly.

"No." Lilly pouted.

"That has been the only dare in the history of us playing to never have been completed." Mac stated matter-of-factly.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

"Hello? Logan, are you in here?" Questioned Veronica entering the pool house.

Logan's voice came from the bedroom, "Yeah, be out in a minute."

Veronica sat down on the couch while she waited for him to come out. "What's taking you?" She yelled.

"I can't find something." He answered, worryingly.

"Can I help?" She inquired already entering the bedroom.

"Yeah, sure." He was currently searching underneath the bed.

"What exactly are you looking for?" She asked, looking around the entertainment center.

Logan finally stood up, "My neck-" He stopped short when he spotted her.

She was trying to feel what was on the top shelf, but unfortunately, she couldn't reach.

His eyes roamed every inch of her body.

Veronica could feel his stare on her body making her extremely nervous. "Your what?" She solicited, turning around to face him.

He seemed like a deer caught in the headlights. He had been caught checking her out.

"Hello? Do you need help picking up your jaw from the floor too?" She asked innocently batting her eyelashes.

Logan shook his head, "Huh? What? Oh, right. My necklace. I can't seem to find it." He stuttered out.

DuMeLiWeDuMe

"Ronnie, is taking forever in there." Dick waggled his eyebrows, "Maybe she's doing something to convince him-"

Mac smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" He complained. "What was that for?"

Both Weevil and Duncan sent him death glares.

"Oh, gotcha." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't say stuff like that anymore." Warned Wallace.

"Not unless you want my foot up your ass." Advised Weevil.

Dick gulped. "I was kidding."

"I thought so." Stated Duncan. "Don't repeat it again, okay?"

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Veronica giggled. 'He is so cute.' "How about we just continue searching?" She gave him an out, so he wouldn't have to feel too embarrassed.

That was something he already admired about her. Well, in all honesty something else because she looked great in that turquoise vintage two piece bikini. "Yeah."

She was mesmerizing in it.

They continued searching for a couple of minutes.

"Aha!" Squealed Veronica, holding up the missing item up in the air, victoriously. She found it in between all the discarded clothes.

"You found it!" Logan exclaimed walking over to her. "Thank you so much." He gave her a quick hug. "This means a lot to me."

Veronica admired the piece before handing it back to him; it was a beautiful necklace, a bit worn out, but beautiful none the less. "It's very nice. It holds a special place in your heart, doesn't it?"

Logan sat down on the bed, "Yeah." He looked down at it, caressing each shell separately.

"Would you mind telling me?"

He gave her a slight smile. "No not at all."

Flashback

"_Grandma, look at the waves out there. They are huge." Logan excitedly pulled his grandmother towards the water, admiring the beauty before them._

_Lynn walked behind them happily taking pictures of her mother and son. _

_Today was Logan's very first surfing lesson. _

_Logan seemed very nervous about his first lesson. He was beginning to rethink the whole thing. _

_His grandmother noticed this. She had bought him a very rare shell necklace the day he was born. She wanted to give it to him on a very special day. _

"_Loggie, come here." She patted down on the sand right next to her. "You are a big boy, now. Today is a very special day for you because you are going to learn how to ride those gorgeous waves." She pulled her bag towards her and pulled out a box. "Here, I want you to have this."_

_Logan opened the box immediately. His eyes fell upon the shell necklace. He loved it. _

"_Can you?" He inquired, handing her the necklace so she could put it on him. _

"_There, you look great. Now, you look like the real thing. A real surfer." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Surf's up dude!"_

_Logan's confidence grew ten times more. "I love you, grandma." _

"_Love you too, Loggie." _

End flashback.

"Wow." Veronica uttered.

"She believed in me and supported me unconditionally." He smiled a bit.

"Believed?" Veronica wasn't too sure if she was crossing a line or not.

"She isn't doing too well nowadays." He said sadly.

Veronica automatically went over and sat down next to him. She placed her hand on top of his, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to pry."

"No, don't worry about it. It's fine. The only one that knows about my grandma being sick is Mac."

"I won't tell anybody. I promise." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Come on, they are waiting for us outside." She stood up from the bed.

Logan needed to change the conversation; it was supposed to be a fun day not a sad one. "That's it? You aren't going to ask me." Logan looked up at her.

Veronica looked at him dumbfounded, "Ask you what?"

"If you could borrow my necklace."

"No." She simply stated.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Why not?"

"…" Veronica didn't know what to say. She really didn't care if she failed her very first dare.

"Isn't that why she sent you in here? A dare."

"How did you know that?"

He smiled at her, "I was going to ask Mac to help me look for it and I accidentally over heard you guys talking." He said sheepishly.

"I couldn't. It's way too important to you. Besides, it's just a stupid dare. The consequences for not completing it can't be that bad." She shrugged her shoulders and began walking away.

"Yeah, but seeing Lilly's face when she sees you have it on, would be priceless." He smirked.

"May I?"

Veronica nodded her head. She pulled her hair back in a messy ponytail to allow him more access to her neck.

The air got caught in his throat. He was scared to touch her even though he wanted to really bad. He bit his bottom lip when he gracefully touched her soft glowing skin while he tried to put his necklace on her.

"Wow." Was all he could say after she turned around to look at him.

She looked smokin' hot wearing that.

Veronica and Logan came out of the pool house laughing.

Everyone turned to look at their friends.

"What took you so long?" Meg piped up.

Mac was the first to notice Veronica wearing the necklace, she looked over at her BFF, and he blushed. "Nice necklace, Veronica." She complimented her.

Lilly's head turned around so fast, she thought she might get whip lash. Her mouth fell open.

"No way!" Bellowed Dick from his place in the pool.

Weevil looked over at Wallace and mouthed a 'told ya.' Before bumping his fist against Duncan's in victory.

Lilly rubbed her eyes; she wanted to make sure she wasn't seeing things. 'How is it possible that Logan trusted her with his necklace and not me? When he has known me for years now.'

Logan laughed at Lilly's facial expressions. She was obviously bothered by this scenario.

Dick very smartly placed a cup under Lilly's chin.

A very amused Mac asked, "What are you doing?" She tilted her head to side curiously and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want her drooling over the left over pizza," He rolled his eyes, 'duh' expression written all over his face. "I might want to eat some later."

Mac smiled brightly at him. He acted clueless sometimes, but she knew better.

Veronica noticed the exchanged between the two.

DuMeLiWeDuMe

They were all sitting down in the entertainment room.

"Truth or dare?" Challenged the petite blonde looking over at Mac.

Mac bit her lower lip nervously thinking thoroughly about her choice because she had been warned by Weevil and Dincan.

When Dick saw Mac nibble on her bottom lip; he unconsciously licked his lips and kept his eyes on her every action. Unaware that somebody was watching him.

"Dare." She stated boldly.

Veronica smiled mischievously at her and then turned her sight to the karaoke machine, "You have to sing a very special song to a very special blonde surfer." She whispered into her ear. "Have fun!"

Mac looked up at her in shock.

"I get to choose the song."

'Oh, no! What did I get myself into?' She thought regretting it immediately. "I can't sing."

Logan sent her a 'yeah right' look.

Veronica walked over to the karaoke machine and looked down the list for a minute before choosing a classic.

The music resonated from the speakers all around the room signaling the beginning of the song.

Mac tapped her foot trying to keep count of the beat before she started singing.

Everyone looked up at her cheery, Lilly pulled Veronica and Meg up from their seats, and dragged them to the front of the room to sing and dance behind Mac supportably.

'Here goes nothing.' Mac began singing the song nervously and very quietly. She walked over to the boys, looked straight at Dick, and caressed his cheek slightly. He felt shivers curse through his body.

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
That's o.k., lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!_

_Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!_

She gave him a devious smile as she swayed her hips back and forth to the rhythm of the song. Dick couldn't look away, her hips were hypnotizing. 

You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair  
But that's o.k., see if I care!  
Knock me down, its all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again!

All three girls sang back-up for their friend.

_  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!_

She shimmied around the floor doing her best dance moves; enjoying herself freely.

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place_

She had sat on his lap and sang into his ear very seductively, biting it slightly before pulling away from him.

Hit me with your best shot!  
Come on, hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!

Her hips where grinding hard into him. Dick was biting his lips hard to stop himself from moaning right then and there in front of his friends. He closed his eyes, trying hard to control his breathing, and steady his elevated heart rate. 

Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!

As she stood up and walked back to her place in front of the room, she turned over her shoulder, and winked at Dick. Challenging him.

Dick let out a shaky breath and grabbed a cushion to put over his lap.

"Yo, Mac. Who knew you had that inside you?" Wallace exclaimed. "I've never heard anyone sing 'Hit me with your best shot' by Pat Benatar like that. You were great."

'I'll say.' Dick thought to himself.

Mac continued to look straight at Dick, who still had his eyes closed, and was biting his lip. 'I can't believe I just did that! In front of everybody…Oh my God! What is he going to think?'

He began opening his eyes very slowly, locking instantly with her hers. Her face turned crimson.

TBC…

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Or ideas? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


End file.
